Disobeying Orders
by bloff
Summary: Jack and Ianto have to make a decision over the team
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen, you have to move now!" Jack shouted from across the road.

"I can reason with it Jack, give me a few minutes!" Gwen shouted back to her boss.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Jack shouted back, the feeling to shoot her rising.

"Jack, I can do it, have a little faith in me!" Gwen screamed this one at Jack.

Jack just ran across the road and banged into her so she fell to the ground and he took her place in the alien's path. He couldn't get away quick enough as the great big blue glob thing they had been trying to contain smashed right into him and sucked him into it, Gwen just stared as it rolled past her, the worst part was, they could all see Jack through it, it was obvious he was dying.

Just then Ianto burst from a house and pointed his gun at the thing, which Gwen realised she had never seen in the armoury, and shot it through what must be it's head as it splattered everywhere. Owen, Toshiko and Gwen were all to stunned at Ianto's arrival that they just stood there watching him run over to Jack's body drenched in the aliens glob. The young Welshman knelt next to the body that was now lying on the pavement, not moving until it suddenly gasped and coughed out a load of alien insides from his lungs.

"I see you brought the gun I told you to bring." Jack said, opening his left eye to look at Ianto.

"Certainly sir, it's a nice gun and it works." Ianto laughed the last bit of his sentence, which made Jack laugh with him. Toshiko thought it was a beautiful sight.

"Right, guys time to get back to the hub," Jack said to the team as Ianto helped him to get up; he turned to Ianto and said. "Can you clean this mess that you made please?" Jack then gave the Welshman a dashing smile.

"Of course sir, who do you take me for, Owen?" Ianto joked, which got his boss laughing even more but had to stop when it obviously hurt him.

When Jack walked over to the remaining team members, he just pushed them all in the direction of the SUV. Jack managed to get them inside the vehicle and looked over his shoulder at Ianto who had started to work his magic on the road.

2 hours later and they were all at the Hub huddled around the boardroom table with a mug of hot coffee in front of them; Gwen continued to stare at Ianto while Owen and Tosh were looking at their mugs of coffee.

"So Gwen, why wouldn't you obey my order?" Jack asked after at least half an hour of silence. Gwen immediately moved her eyes away from the Welshman sitting opposite her and looked at Jack.

"I thought I could reason with it, and I probably could have if you hadn't pushed me aside like a rag doll!" Gwen shouted the anger within her rising.

"If Ianto hadn't have obeyed his orders I wouldn't be here, I'd still be inside a blue alien, and it would probably gone and eaten you lot too. So I'm going to ask a question to all of you. Who agrees with Gwen?" Jack asked the whole table, he looked at Ianto who looked him in the eye and shook his head, giving Jack a small smile in the process which Jack took and gave Ianto a smile back. He then looked at Owen, who looked at Gwen and said.

"Sure, I'm on her side, it could've been interrogated." Jack just glared at Owen and continued moving his head until he was facing Toshiko, he could see she was thinking it over, but her answer startled him. Toshiko had agreed with Gwen and Owen, Jack knew that the alien wouldn't have stayed still long enough to be questioned.

"So, you all do realise that since you are disagreeing with your commander that you are basically throwing yourselves in a really big pit that you won't get out of." Ianto said out of the blue. This comment made him the centre of attention for a few moments.

"Is that why your sticking with your boyfriend over there, you think that if you agree with us you won't be able to get laid unless you meet a really desperate and ugly girl." Owen said to Ianto, each men looking into the others eyes. They both got up at the same time, Ianto striding forwards and punching Owen in the middle of his nose, breaking it instantly.

"At least I'm getting some, when was the last time you had any after Diane?" Ianto hissed at the man rolling on the floor in agony.

"Ianto! Sit down." Jack shouted, and Ianto did as he was told while Gwen and Tosh both got up and helped Owen up off the floor. When they were at the door Owen turned around, looked at Ianto and then turned to look at Jack.

"I hope you have a nice fuck while we're gone!" He growled at them.

"If your going then go!" Jack shouted at him.

It looked like Owen had lost it as he pulled a gun out and pointed it right at Ianto, Jack quickly passed Ianto a gun from under the table, but Tosh and Gwen had then raised their guns. It was now Jack knew something wasn't right, so Jack stood up and motioned for Ianto to do the same.

It turned out Owen and Gwen had their guns on Ianto while Tosh had hers trained on Jack. Owen was just about to pull the trigger on Ianto when Jack shot him in the side, Gwen shot at Ianto, hitting him in the shoulder while he took aim hesitantly at Tosh, but shot her when she shot Jack in the leg, and she fell to the ground in pain with a bullet in her shoulder, Ianto barely held it together as he and Jack both shot Gwen in the chest before she got the chance to shot Ianto in the head, in which she was milliseconds away from doing.

Jack rushed over to Ianto after his Leg had healed and looked at the shoulder that had been hit. Ianto could only look in horror at Owen who was rolling on the floor and losing quite a bit of blood and at Tosh who was just knelt there quietly crying, over Gwen's body whilst holding her shoulder. But the young mans eyes kept drifting to Gwen, the person who had kept the place sane since Suzie died.

Jack quickly cleared the boardroom with Ianto's help while Tosh and Owen were at the hospital. "You really should get that checked out Ianto."

"I will when this is done." Ianto didn't look at Jack; he still couldn't believe what he had done. "Jack? Do you think we did the right thing?"

"No, I don't. But if we didn't kill her then she would have killed you, and I don't want you to die anytime soon." Jack went up to Ianto and pulled the other man into a hug, they soon found themselves on the floor, a crying Welshman in Jacks arms, and a single tear trailing down Jack's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jack had placed Gwen's body in one of the drawers in the morgue, he went down to check on Ianto. Ianto had been to the hospital and had come back after about 3 hours, he had said he wanted to be with Jack. Jack couldn't just tell him to go home; it would have been no use, so he placed Ianto on the sofa to rest while he dealt with the corpse.

When Jack walked into the main part of the Hub, he noticed that Ianto was not on the sofa anymore. Looking around, he saw the Welshman sitting at Gwen's desk, head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of Jack's footsteps. He went up to him and noticed he had a pained look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, crouching in front of Ianto, wincing at the pained look in his eyes

"Nothing sir" Ianto said, as he looked down at his hands.

"Ianto, it's not nothing, you've just helped kill a member of the team… a friend even. No-one could be fine after that!" Jack said whilst grasping Ianto by the chin, forcing the younger man to look at him.

"I just keep thinking about how it happened. I mean, if you hadn't have gone into the alien, would you have been acting strange as well? I know the alien was letting out spores all the time but how did it happen?" Ianto said, he was completely confused and scared about what had happened, he couldn't help a tear run down his face.

"Well, from what I can guess, it was oozing spores all the time. I'm guessing they were meant to turn us against each other. Since I died, they wore off on but not on you lot because you were still outside. Look, we all did something stupid today, but I wouldn't beat myself up about it. And I don't believe for a second that you would have shot your friends if you were thinking straight." Jack finally let go of his chin, but kept his gaze on the young man's face.

"I would rather have died than shot them," Ianto looked right into Jack's eyes. "Someone still has to tell Rhys about it."

"I'll do it now, you just head off home or do what you want to here, and I'm not forcing you to go home, or even stay okay?" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Jack could tell Ianto was watching him as he made his way through the Hub but he didn't know what to do for the young man. Ianto was hurting and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't say things would be fine because they wouldn't be, they would be worse because now he had three injured team members and a dead one. This team, my team, is going to hell, Jack thought, as he closed the door to his office.

Ianto just sat there watching his retreating back. He still couldn't shake the image of Gwen's body lying on the ground, blood pooling beside her, and he had helped do that. As if he didn't have enough death on his hands he now had the death of a team mate, a friend to add to the list. He couldn't stand this life; Torchwood had changed it and not for the better. Ianto got up and went over to the coffee machine. Reaching for his cup, he saw Gwen's sat there, still with some coffee in it from this morning, he couldn't stand it being there so he picked it up and threw it, the smash the cup made as it broke into pieces was one that made Ianto sink to the floor and silently weep his friend, before wiping the tears and getting up, quickly grabbed his and Jack's cups and made the coffee as quickly as he could.

Jack saw Ianto walk up to his office and went to the door to meet him. He smiled when he saw that the young man had a coffee in his hands, but it soon disappeared when he saw the look on face.

"Ianto, do you need to talk more?" asked Jack, gently.

"Look sir, I need to know why you would rather have killed Gwen than let me die?" Ianto said, as he sat down in the seat in front of Jack's desk.

"What do you mean, Ianto?"

"I mean, you said earlier that you didn't want me to die yet. Why? I'm only the bloody tea boy, Gwen was the one who kept this place sane half the time, Jack," Ianto looked Jack right in the eyes, anger surging through him. "I need to know why, Jack? Gwen was worth more than me!"

"No Ianto, she wasn't. She wasn't the one who made me feel better knowing that I wouldn't wake up alone at night. The one that comforted me, the one that I spent most of my time with. Ianto I couldn't let you go because I wouldn't be so sure I would be the same. You have basically changed my life, and you've done it for the good." Jack looked shocked after he said that, he hadn't meant to give away that much information.

Ianto just looked at him, unable to speak as he realised what Jack had just told him. He hadn't known he meant so much to Jack, figuring he was just a part-time shag, someone to stop Jack hurting for a little while, and not someone who helped with his problems, who made Jack feel better. "Jack, if I'd known I wouldn't have asked. But surely you feel something for killing Gwen don't you?"

"I don't know Ianto, we both did it but I think if I'd just kept my mouth shut and not asked her that bloody question, she would have been alright," Jack looked past Ianto and to the cog door. "I now have two members of my team that are going to hate me for this, I'm lucky you understand."

"I only understand because I helped do it, Jack, but we have to tell the others tomorrow what you think happened, and why." Jack just looked at Ianto, he couldn't tell the others, they would never believe him.

"Come on Jack, drink your coffee and get some sleep, you need it." With that Ianto got up and walked out the office. Jack could only sit there, he wanted to go after Ianto and ask him to stay with him. And they could both help each other. That's why he found himself running off after Ianto to stop him before he left. He was lucky, Ianto had just put on his coat.

Ianto didn't want to leave that night, he wanted to comfort Jack and be comforted, but he knew they both needed space that night. He was a bit surprised when Jack came up to him and backed him against the wall, kissing him. This wasn't like Jack's normal kisses, this one was filled was despair and grief, not the life that Ianto normally associated with Jack. But he then figured he was probably the same.

Jack pulled back taking Ianto's coat off and leading him back down to the Hub. Ianto knew Jack wanted comfort as much as he did so he allowed Jack to lead him to his room under his office. They didn't do anything, just feeling safe with the knowledge that there was someone there for them if they needed it.

When Tosh and Owen came in the next day Jack could tell they weren't any better than Ianto or himself were feeling, so he sat them down while Ianto made coffee for them all.

"After I've told you two this, you two are going to have a couple of days of," Jack paused for them to agree. "Me and Ianto were talking last night, and we have a theory on what happened. We believe that alien was sending out spores and making everyone turn against each other, and seeing as I got eaten all the spores on me seemed to die. But they were still on you."

He stopped while Ianto came in and handed out the coffee, smiling at him as he took his cup. "When I asked that question to you all, it must have set them off because you all started acting weird, even Ianto."

"Ianto was acting normal; he took your side over us." Owen hissed out.

"No! I would rather have died than let Gwen get killed! She was my friend." Ianto said, though gritted teeth.

Jack looked steadily at Tosh and Owen, "That's what I think happened, and seeing as I didn't want to kill anyone, but either Ianto or Gwen had to die, there was no avoiding death." Jack turned to Toshiko. "What do you think Tosh?"

"I think it's a logical explanation of what happened, I was thinking about it as well and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I shot you, Jack." Tosh said looking at the table.

"Well, I ain't saying bloody sorry cause I didn't shoot anyone, I was shot before I could." He sent a glare in Jack's direction.

"You three go home, get some rest and come in when you feel better." Jack looked at each in turn and watched as Owen and Tosh stood up and left. He looked at Ianto was collecting empty mugs. "Ianto, I said you can go home."

"I'd rather not sir. If its all right with you I'd like to stay here for a bit." Ianto said as he picked up Jack's mug.

Jack smiled, "It's always okay Ianto, I'm glad to have you here with me.


End file.
